


deafening

by gyancelot



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: (but not graphic), Suicide Attempt, not sure what else to tag this as. hm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyancelot/pseuds/gyancelot
Summary: shark is drowning, at least he thinks. the water is dark, and he cant hear anything. this is right, he thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh." It dawns on Shark slowly, perhaps too slowly, but that's not important. Shark is running out of breath. Shark is drowning, or soon to be drowning. Maybe both. Shark is not sure. It's dark here. It is also quiet. Swallowing, deafening quiet. "Quiet is not something I get often, is it," is a thought that passes through Sharks mind and floats there. No, it is not, he decides. Not with Rio and Yuuma constantly around him. And then Sharks mind drifts.

At dinner last night, just last night, he thinks, Yuuma had come to visit. Yuuma had eaten dinner with them, with Shark and Rio. Yuuma had grinned, and said, and said… Shark couldn't remember. In fact, Shark couldn't think of anything. No, Shark was, Shark was drowning. Right, Shark was drowning, Shark was drowning, Shark was drowning, Shark was drowning, Shark was-

Coughing up water onto rough concrete, his lungs burned and tears pricked at his eyes from the way his coughing tore at his throat, and then hands were on him, on his shoulders, grip _just_ too tight to hide distress. Shark shakily brought his sleeve up to his eyes, although it didn’t help much at all, soaking and dirty as it was. He moved his gaze up, and it met with familiar murky eyes carrying an unfamiliar expression in them. Shark had only seen Kaito afraid on a few occasions, and he couldn’t recall the last one.

"Shark, you've done a hell of a lot of stupid things, but _god,_ this is the worst one yet." Kaito takes off his coat, moves to put it around Sharks shoulders. Shark weakly slaps his hands away, and Kaito puts the coat around Shark anyway. He pulls it tight around his torso despite himself.

Kaito begins speaking, but Shark doesn’t hear it, and it wouldn't matter either way because in the next moment, something tackles him. The something is small and gripping him so tight it became even harder to breathe, the something was wailing, the something was Yuuma. He was blabbering between loud, desperate sobs. If his words were intelligible, Shark certainly couldn’t hear them. Shark found that he was very, very tired. Yuuma had ensured that he any plans to get up any time soon would most definitely fail. Shark let his body droop into Yuumas hold, giving up on holding his head up and other such things. Murmurs that Shark guessed were probably words were traded between Kaito and Yuuma, and Yuuma was helping Shark into Kaitos arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dealing with things

Shark wakes up in what he thinks is a bed in Kaitos new condo. It's too bright.

Kaito was sitting a yard or two away, fingers linked together and resting his head on them. He looked stressed. Upon looking around the room, He saw that Yuuma was nowhere to be found.

He took a deep breath, and gasped when he discovered that his chest hurt greatly. He tried to speak, and his voice came out in a horse croak and his throat, too, hurt like hell when he tried to use it. Kaitos head jerked upward and snapped over to look at Shark. His eyes widened a little, and he called out to Yuuma.

"Yuuma, he's awake." This was followed immediately by a small-scale sounding crash and a yelp. Yuuma came racing out of some room Shark couldn't identify from here. Kaito made a gesture to stop and turn around at Yuuma, "You forgot," and Yuuma stopped dead in his tracks and ran back into the room. He soon returned with a water bottle.

Shark pushed himself up in the bed. The sheets were odd, this was probably Kaitos bed, Shark didn't think he'd put him in Harutos. Speaking of, where was Haruto? Not like he could ask, with his voice like it was…

Yuuma tipped the bottle up to Sharks mouth, and Shark felt almost disgusted with himself for needing to be taken care of like this. It was Yuuma, however, so it wouldn't normally be a problem but… Kaitos sharp gaze stared at him from behind Yuuma, and he remembered his disgust. Kaitos eyes still had that anxious look in them, the dull gray seeming to have something more behind it. He guessed he was used to hiding his emotions from Haruto though, so it wasn't a wonder he couldn't quite tell.

Kaito stared at Sharks face for a bit after he had finished drinking, and started to speak. "If you're wondering, you're at my home. I brought you here after you pretty much passed out in my arms." Shark scowled at him, and normally Kaito would've thrown a smirk back at him, but he was dead serious now. "There wasn't much else I could do once I got you home other than lay you down and wait. You've been out for a few hours; it's gotten pretty late now." His voice got quieter, not quite a whisper, "Yuuma's been worried sick about you." Shark noticed that Yuuma looked down, staring holes into the sheets by Sharks hand, but didn't say anything.

Kaito spoke up again. "It's not my place to ask why you did what you did. Nor is it my place to ask what would've driven you to such extremes." He stood up. "All I can say is that if I'm right, I've had the same feelings you had." He paused. "Hell, I've even gone to my own extremes. But you have people who care about you. I only had Haruto. You'll tear everyone around you apart if you try something like that again." He began to walk out of the room, and at the doorframe, said, "I'll be telling Rio about this." Shark wanted to protest, but his voice still wasn't back and Kaito was already out the door.

Yuuma finally looked up, but just barely. After a bit, he said, "Do you want more?" Shark nodded, and Yuuma handed him the bottle. Now that the bottle was no longer in his hands to occupy them, he was fidgeting with his fingers. He was quiet when he said, "Kaito's not usually one to give a speech like that. We… were really worried about you."

Shark breathed in slowly, wincing at the sharp pain in his chest. He spoke, slowly and whispering so it would hurt as little as possible, "You shouldn't. Not worth it."

Yuumas head shot up indignantly. "No! Of course I should! You're my best friend!" His face was twisted into such an upset expression that Shark immediately regretted saying that.

"Forget it." Shark brought the bottle to his mouth again. Yuuma furrowed his brow and wrung his hands.

"Kaito said I shouldn't ask, but…" Shark cringed. He knew what was coming, he knew it, he knew it- "Why… did you…?" When Shark didn't answer, Yuuma became distressed. "Sorry! Sorry, I, I know it's personal, it was wrong of me to ask I just- I can’t imagine, wanting to…"

Shark mentally braced himself, and put his hand over Yuumas, whose eyes promptly got even bigger.

"It's fine. I don't really know myself." His voice was easing into getting better, but he still had to whisper. "I, just…" He groaned and put his other hand over his face. "I'm tired. I've _been_ tired."

Yuuma stared with big, wide eyes directly into Sharks. After a moment, he said, "Shark, I love you." Shark instinctively jerked back from Yuuma, to which Yuuma looked shocked. "Was that wrong?! S-sorry! I just, y'know," He breathed in slowly, "I do, I love you a lot, so, so it hurts a lot to see you, do… do these kinds of things, and, and knowing you want to hurt yourself and stuff like that--! It makes me want to just hug you forever and make sure that you don't, and, and-" Yuumas voice cracked, and Shark realized tears were welling up in his eyes. "Don't do that! You can't do that! I don’t want you to go…" Yuuma sniffed and wiped at his eyes. It dawned on Shark what condition Yuuma was in. He looked like he hadn't slept, Kaito _had_ said that Yuuma'd been worried about him- Tears were falling onto the sheets, now, and Shark grabbed Yuumas hand.

"I- Sorry. I'm sorry. Please stop crying-" Shark raised his voice above the previous whisper, and it hurt his throat, but he didn't really care- "I won't do it again, okay? Will it help, will it help If I promise?" Yuuma looked up at Shark, attempted to dry his eyes again.

"Yeah… But you _have_ to keep to it." Shark nodded, and squeezed Yuumas hand.

"Okay. I promise. Just, don't cry anymore, alright?" His voice was back to a quiet mutter.

Yuuma nodded back at him. "…Right. I'll make that a promise too."


End file.
